


Overhearing

by Bronzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, mentions of maturbation, old and short work rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzi/pseuds/Bronzi
Summary: Eli heard something in the middle of the night. He talks to his girlfriend about it





	Overhearing

"Rox?" I called out. My wonderful girlfriend, who was lounging on the couch, waved me over. I slipped an arm around her waist as she put her tablet to sleep, kissing her briefly.

"Yes, my love?" She asked, smiling up at me. I smiled back (god, this wonderful creature is  _ my girlfriend _ how did i get so lucky), wondering how to bring this up. My smile faded and i looked at the TV thoughtfully.

"So last night i heard Mark in the throes of orgasm."

Her jaw dropped and her eyebrows drew close together. She gave me A Look TM , but it appeared that i had shocked her speechless. I giggled internally. Clickbait.

Her mouth closed and she tilted her head (god she’s so cute and pretty) “Explain?”

"Well i was asleep for most of it, but uh... he kinda... called my name?"

She nodded in understanding, still looking surprised. I nodded back, not able to meet her eyes.

"... so, you think he’s got a thing for you or what?"

I shrugged, stroking the base of her spine absently. Who was i to speculate what goes on in the strange mind of Marksman Quinn?

“Ok… how do you feel about it?” She asked, eyes searching my face. I shrugged. I guess, i didn’t mind as much as i should’ve?

“I don’t exactly… care much? Like, it’s still Mark whatever i do. He’s still gonna be my best friend at the end of the day.” I smiled, kissing Rox’s forehead, “Besides you, of course.”

She giggled. "True." she kissed me one last time before cuddling up close and laying her head on my chest (god!!! She’s!!! So!!! Cute!!!)

She opened her tablet again, where i caught a glimpse of something i probably didn’t need to.

"Rox is that gay porn of me and Mark." I asked as calmly as possible. She clutched her tablet to her chest, blush spreading across her cheeks as she stammered out a negative. God, she’s adorable.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short god  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. even if it's just "First"


End file.
